uruseiyatsurafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista dei capitoli di Urusei Yatsura
In questa pagina troverete tutte le informazioni sul manga Lamù - Urusei Yatsura, le sue pubblicazioni giapponesi e italiane e la lista dei capitoli. In Giappone I 366 capitoli pubblicati su Shonen Sunday a partire dal 1978 per concludersi nel 1987. Occasionalmente, Rumiko Takahashi presentava il capitolo con pagine a colori o addirittura tutto il capitolo. Successivamente furono raccolti in 34 Tankōbon tra il 1978 e il 1897 e le pagine a colori furono convertite in bianco e nero. Ogni volumetto aveva circa 11 capitoli. Negli anni '90 fu realizzata un'edizione Wideban '(ワイド版, ''Waidoban, "Edizione Larga"), in 15 numeri che raccoglievano circa 25 capitoli a volumetto. In questa edizione, alcuni capitoli furono cambiati d'ordine. La terza edizione fu la 'Bunkoban '(文庫版, Bunko-ban, "Edizione Tascabile"), un'edizione con formato più piccolo della Tankobon ma che conteneva più capitoli. Fu divisa in 18 volumi. L'ultima edizione è la '''Shinsōban (新装版 Shinsō-ban, "Nuova Edizione"), pubblicata negli anni 2007-2008. Questo formato è identico alla prima edizione, ma presenta nuove copertine e contenuti speciali per i fan. La novità più importante è sicuramente il MyLumx34: in ogni volume, un mangaka diverso ha disegnato Lamù secondo il suo stile e ne ha scritto una dedica. Tra i più famosi si annoverano Mitsuru Adachi, Hiromu Arakawa e Gosho Aoyama. In fondo alla pagina troverete l'elenco completo degli autori. In Italia In Italia il manga fu prima acquistato dalla Granata Press che pubblicò alcuni capitoli sulla rivista mensile Mangazine '''con un capitolo ogni numero. Tra l'aprile del 1991 e il marzo del 1995 furono raccolti i primi 45 capitoli. Successivamente, i capitoli vennero ripubblicati daccapo sulla rivista '''Manga Classic '''che comprendeva 4 volumi, pubblicati da maggio ad agosto del 1995. La pubblicazione però fu interrotta a causa del fallimento della Granata Press. Il manga fu poi acquistato dalla '''Star Comics che pubblicò 48 volumi sulla testa Young tra il marzo del 1997 e febbraio del 2001 con cadenza mensile e tavole ribaltate. Ogni tanto presentava due rubriche a cura di Andrea Baricordi dei Kappa Boys: il PostaStrisce, un angolo della posta dove i lettori ponevano delle domande e lui rispondeva, e Leggendo Leggende Sprint, una rubrica in cui spiegava i vari riferimenti al folclore giapponese. Lista dei Capitoli Copertine Young Dato che l'edizione Italiana è "apocrifa" (quindi non tratta dall'edizione Giapponese), ecco di seguito la provenienza delle illustrazioni nelle copertine. Copertine delle edizioni giapponesi Copertine della Tankōbon Urusei 1.jpg Urusei 2.jpg Urusei 3.jpg Urusei 4.jpg Urusei 5.jpg Urusei 6.jpg Urusei 7.jpg Urusei 8.jpg Urusei 9.jpg Urusei 10.jpg Urusei 11.jpg Urusei 12.jpg Urusei 13.jpg Urusei 14.jpg Urusei 15.jpg Urusei 16.jpg Urusei 17.jpg Urusei 18.jpg Urusei 19.jpg Urusei 20.jpg Urusei 21.jpg Urusei 22.jpg Urusei 23.jpg Urusei 24.jpg Urusei 25.jpg Urusei 26.jpg Urusei 27.jpg Urusei 28.jpg Urusei 29.jpg Urusei 30.jpg Urusei 31.jpg Urusei 32.jpg Urusei 33.jpg Urusei 34.jpg Copertine della Wideban UYwideban1.jpg UYwideban2.jpg UYwideban3.jpg UYwideban4.jpg UYwideban5.jpg UYwideban6.jpg UYwideban7.jpg UYwideban8.jpg UYwideban9.jpg UYwideban10.jpg UYwideban11.jpg UYwideban12.jpg UYwideban13.jpg UYwideban14.jpg UYwideban15.jpg Copertine della Shinsōban Shinsouban 1.jpg Shinsouban 2.jpg Shinsouban 3.jpg Shinsouban 4.jpg Shinsouban 5.jpg Shinsouban 6.jpg Shinsouban 7.jpg Shinsouban 8.jpg Shinsouban 9.jpg Shinsouban 10.jpg Shinsouban 11.jpg Shinsouban 12.jpg Shinsouban 13.jpg Shinsouban 14.jpg Shinsouban 15.jpg Shinsouban 16.jpg Shinsouban 17.jpg Shinsouban 18.jpg Shinsouban 19.jpg Shinsouban 20.jpg Shinsouban 21.jpg Shinsouban 22.jpg Shinsouban 23.jpg Shinsouban 24.jpg Shinsouban 25.jpg Shinsouban 26.jpg Shinsouban 27.jpg Shinsouban 28.jpg Shinsouban 29.jpg Shinsouban 30.jpg Shinsouban 31.jpg Shinsouban 32.jpg Shinsouban 33.jpg Shinsouban 34.jpg Autori del MyLumx34 #Rumiko Takahashi #Mitsuru Adachi (Touch, H2) #Mine Yoshizaki (Keroro) #Eiji Nonaka (Cromartie High School) #Sensha Yoshida (Utsurun Desu.) #Takashi Shiina (Ghost Sweeper Mikami) #Kazumi Yamashita (Life of Professor Yanagisawa) #Fujihiko Hosono (Dirty Pair) #Kazuhiro Fujita (Ushio and Tora) #Kazuichi Hanawa (Doing Time) #Minoru Furuya (Ping Pong Club) #Ryoichi Ikegami (Sanctuary) #Ito Noizi (Shakugan no Shana) #Kazuhiko Shimamoto (The Skull Man) #Ryoji Minagawa (SPRIGGAN) #Hiromu Arakawa (Fullmetal Alchemist) #Isami Nakagawa (Pojarika) #Moyoko Anno (Happy Mania) #Atsushi Kamijou (TO-Y) #Takatoshi Yamada (Dr. Koto's Clinic) #Gosho Aoyama (Detective Conan) #Junji Ito (Uzumaki) #Taiyo Matsumoto (Tekkonkinkreet) #Katsutoshi Kawai (Monkey Turn) #Tetsuo Hara (Fist of the Northstar) #Yuu Watase (Fushigi Yugi) #Koji Kumeta (Sayonara Zetsubo-Sensei) #Fusako Kuramochi (Tennen Kokekko) #Tsukasa Hojo (City Hunter) #Akira Saso (Shindo) #Kiyohiko Azuma (Azumanga Daioh) #Chika Umino (Honey and Clover) #Daijiro Morohoshi (Shiori and Shimiko) #Yukinobu Hoshino (2001 Nights)